German Patent Application No. DE 101 33 945 discloses a method and a device for operating a sensor system. Sensors of the sensor system, which are preferably implemented in different sensor technologies (radar, video, ultrasound, etc.), communicate with a processing unit (sensor data fusion unit or information platform). The sensors transmit sensor data, i.e., results of the measuring procedure of the sensors, to the processing unit, which are processed further there and relayed to at least one, preferably multiple functionalities. Furthermore, there is also a data exchange from the processing unit to the sensors. These feedback data are used for attentiveness control and/or preconditioning of the individual sensors. For example, identification data are exchanged to identify detected objects, in particular transmitted from the processing unit to at least one sensor.